Private Acquisition of Fickolean Music Industry, 1941-1945
After the assassination of Yove, a snap election was called by the temporarily re-instated Senate, given emergency powers, and with pressure put on the acting President Doncen Mumbingo. This election resulted in the election of a moderate but anti-Fardin candidate, Marie Mennings, and the ordered suspension of the Fardin party in senate and in government as ordered by the Supreme Court. This led to the new governmnet privatising and dissolving many of the institutions that were previously owned or controlled by the government. This included cultural organisations, industrial business, manufacturing companies, producers of consumer goods, and allowing deregulation which decreased the number of watcher-organisations over businesses. Music industry The Fickolean Board of Culture, which encompassed the Fickolean Ministry of Music, was one of the first areas to be privatised and dissolved. Organisations such as the Fickolean Interstellar Art Fund and International Art Fund, which had bought up expensive paintings and used them as an insurance and also to pay for deals with other planets, were first to be privatised, the works being sold back to museums, but also to nationally owned museums, dissolving the business but keeping it owned by 'the people'. The Fickolean Ministry of Music had bought up contracts with many famous artists in order to support the entertainmnent industry. They had also introduced the option of 'opting out of any contract', using emergency legislation, in 1910, meaning anyone could opt out of a contract, however they would only accept the given price of how long they had worked. In many cases where seperate deals and payment methods had been worked out, legal battles ensued, and the mafia, as well as mercenaries and wizard gangs were involved in so called "White Collar Warfare". When President Marie Mennings came to power, she dissolved power to her parliament, and allowed her business ministers to preside over the dissolution of the Fickolean Ministry of Music, which invovled selling of contracts, Methods Selling of Contracts The Fickolean MoM (Ministry of Music) sold of many of the contracts it had had with musicians such as January Enstein, Jean Feblo, Cuanto Es, Bob The Beskler, Arya Goodol, Miya Supernanathon, etc. These contracts were sold off to some of the biggest buyers of the Fickolean MoM, including companies like Terken, Rat-Bag Industries, Crito Records and Vapid Vampire Beats. These companies acquired contracts, however one condition was that the contract was shortened, usually by around 25%. Contracts with musicians that were meant to last 20 years (on the pretence that Fickolean MoM would last that long) were shortened to 15 years as privately owned contracts. The terms could also not be changed without legal intervention and consultation from the musician involved. Album Rights The rights to many of the albums recorded under contracts were re-acquired by the musician themselves, but had to be forcefully sold by them for an agreed price. In many of these cases, the government threatened to intervene and set regulation prices when prices were not considered reasonable. In each of these cases, the musical labels bought up certain percentages of the album, so as to take a certain amount of profit.